Enakhra's Lament
Enakhra's Lament is a quest which takes place in an old temple beneath the Kharidian Desert. It is the first quest to feature the Mahjarrat Akthanakos and Enakhra. Official description Walkthrough (cannot be boosted) (Listed on the in-game Quest Journal, but no longer required) (Listed on the in-game Quest Journal, but only 13 is required.) Recommended: (to mine granite) |items = * Two 5kg granite blocks (can be obtained during the quest, with 45 mining) * A total of 52kg of sandstone (any combination will work as long as the number adds up to exactly 32kg and 20kg in separate sets; sandstone can be cut into smaller pieces if required. It's recommended to get 10 blocks of 5kg and one block of 2kg) * 1 loaf of bread or a cake * A wand/staff and air and fire runes, to cast an air and fire spell (make sure to change your spellbook to the standard version) * A candle (a black candle or a red candle will not work) * One of each: logs, oak logs, willow logs, maple logs * Soft clay (bring two if you want a camel mask) * 1 coal (possible to mine during the quest) * About 3 waterskins, or an enchanted water tiara }} :See Enakhra's Temple for maps of the temple that features in this quest. A Simple Request Speak to Lazim at the north perimeter of the desert quarry, located just south-west of the bandit camp lodestone; home teleport can be used for quicker travels during the quest, provided Desert Treasure is completed. Lazim proclaims that he was a proficient sculptor, crafting statues for royalties all around Gielinor, until he met with a fatal accident that impaired his ability to showcase his talents. However, his passion for sculpting still burns as bright as ever, and he wants to construct a spectacle in the arid contrast of the desert. Since he cannot work with a chisel anymore, he requests your help to construct the statue. Agree, and he'll tell you to get 32 kilograms of sandstone from the nearby quarry to start working. The Dirty Work Lazim will not take more than 32 kg, so if necessary, break up your blocks with a chisel. Give him the sandstone chunks, and he'll combine them to make a 32kg sandstone block and hand it back to you. Craft the huge block into a sandstone base, show it to him, and use it on the flat ground next to him. For the statue form, Lazim tells you to get another 20 kg of sandstone. Pass him the remaining sandstone and he gives you a 20kg block. Craft this second block to make a sandstone body and attach it to the base. As the figure is still rough, you must further chisel the body to add the finer, intricate details. Lazim tells you that the statue is almost complete, and that the wonder only requires a head now - he decides to leave the choice of the muse up to you. Your options include Lazim, Icthlarin, Zamorak or a camel; you also have the choice of using your own head, but Lazim refuses to allow it. To create the head, mine a 5 kg block of granite from the quarry and chisel it into a visage of your choice. You will need to create another head later, so mine a second 5 kg block of granite but do not chisel it yet. Place the completed head onto the statue; suddenly, unable to bear the weight, the ground collapses beneath the site of the statue and Lazim pushes you into the gaping hole. The Mahjarrat If you need to leave the area, there is a rock directly east of the former statue location that will grant you access back in the temple. You find yourself in an ancient temple, the statue shattered and Lazim standing beside you. Confront him, and he'll confess that he isn't really a sculptor, and that he had you construct the statue solely to access the temple. You start to leave, but Lazim entices you, offering a portion of whatever they find in the temple. You agree to stay, and Lazim explains that the treasure can be found at the top of the temple and to reach it, you must first pass the unique doors on the current level; instead of keys, 'limbs' must be used on each entrance to unlock it. Lazim tells you to salvage the broken statue to obtain the required appendages, and will give you the statue head if and when you ask for it. Take the silver M sigil off the nearby pedestal, and carve out a stone left arm, stone right arm, stone left leg, and stone right leg from the statue. Go around the dungeon floor by walking in a counter-clockwise circle; attempt to open the doors that you come across, and the appropriate limb will automatically be used to unlock it. Watch the cutscenes of Enakhra and Akthanakos, and take the R sigil, K sigil, and Z sigil in the respective chambers; these, with the M sigil, make up the consonants of Zamorak. Enakhra completes temple.png|Enakhra completes the temple. Attempting to kill Enakhra.png|The Avarrockians attempt to kill Enakhra... Avarrockians killed.png|But have failed. Meeting Athanakos.png|Athanakos attempts to convert her to the Zarosian side. Enakhra freezes Athanakos.png|Enakhra tricks Akhanakos into thinking that she's changed and freezes him to become a Boneguard. Creating weapons for Zamorak.png|Enakhra's love for Zamorak is endless, and she attempts to create weapons for him. Enakhra's Temple After you've unlocked all of the outer doors, proceed towards the heart of the floor and use the corresponding sigils to unlock the inner doors. Climb up the ladder there and you'll find yourself faced by a magical barrier, and another pedestal. Place the statue head that Lazim gave you on the pedestal; the skull fits, but nothing interesting happens. Use a piece of soft clay on the pedestal to make a mould, and then use this pattern to carve your remaining piece of medium-sized granite into a new stone head. Fit the granite camel head into the pedestal, and another cutscene ensues. Using a second soft clay on the pedestal will create a camel mask that you can use for yourself. Lazim now appears next to you. When you tell him about the strange visions, he explains that they were traps set to disorient any unwanted visitors. Lazim tells you that the treasure is still a floor up, and you must pass the magical barrier to reach it, which can be brought down from the four enchanted rooms on the floor. Zarosian Magic Each chamber on the floor represents a globe on the pedestal, which are based on the four classes of the Ancient Magicks spells. You must light each of the globes before you can pass the magical barrier and progress further. The recommended order in which the rooms should be solved are: Blood :Enter the north-west room and talk to Pentyn. The Avarrocka soldier is completely devoid of hope and believes you to be another shapeshifter Mahjarrat, here for a new round of torturing him. Completely broken down, he desperately calls out for food; give him a loaf of bread or a cake, and he thanks you for saving him. He says that he is forever trapped here, but wants to help you with the riddles of the temple. Ask him all the available questions pertaining to the other rooms. Ice :The west room contains a frozen fountain, which Pentyn recollects remained unaffected by mere weapons and fires, and concludes that it must be protected by some kind of magic. Wield a main hand magic weapon and click on the fountain to thaw it. Shadow :Take the east corridor, and investigate each brazier to see which item belongs in it. Use the log, oak log, willow log, maple log, white candle, and coal on their respective places. Be warned that if you linger in the room without a light source and no braziers lit, tiny biting insects swarm all over you, rapidly hitting 10 life points. Smoke :Pentyn tells you that the north-east corridor was completely filled with smoke, and that a 'good breeze' should help clear it. With a wand or staff wielded, click on the furnace grate to clear the smoke out of the room. Melting ice fountain.png|Melting the ice fountain. Lighting braziers.png|Lighting all the braziers. Clearing smoke.png|Clearing the smoke in the furnace. The Final Cry After all the four globes are lit, you'll be able to pass through the barrier. Climb up the ladder and talk to Lazim, who artlessly tells you to be cautious of the traps ahead. Head south and climb over the pile of bones. Climb down the stone ladder and speak to the boneguard, who tells you that it was put under Enakhra's control, the coward who hides in the temple after being rejected by the Dark Lord. The boneguard asks you to help weaken her grip over him by completing the wall between them and sealing her in her own temple. .]] Agree and take three sandstone blocks from the nearby pile of rubble and use them on the wall, using your chisel to trim each brick after you set it up. Once you've built the wall, Enakhra wails out; the boneguard thanks you, before changing form and revealing himself to be the Zarosian Mahjarrat, Akthanakos. A final cutscene plays, wherein Enakhra easily breaks through the wall and confronts Akthanakos, threatening him for destroying Zamorak's weapon and taunting him. After their short verbal bout, they both teleport away towards North. Rewards * 2 quest points * * * * * A camulet, which allows you to talk to camels and teleport to the temple four times; it can be recharged by using camel dung on it. * Camel mask (use a piece of soft clay on the pedestal with the globes on it to make one) * Music unlocked * Lament Required for completing * The Ritual of the Mahjarrat * Desert Tasks: ** Hard: "Enaqua" and "Say It, Don't Spray It" Transcript Trivia * Lazim says, "The last adventurer to help me was carrying around a girl in a barrel." This is a reference to The Tourist Trap. * When falling down the hole your player will say "ow, my duodenum". This is a reference to . * The name of Akthanakos is based on two Greek words, a'' and ''thanatos, which - when used in combination - means "immortal". * 43 Prayer was previously required for the quest, as Akthanakos attacked you while in the form of the boneguard, and you had to use Protect from Melee to defend yourself. Likewise, 39 Magic was required to use Crumble Undead on a fight with another boneguard that emerged from the bones you have to climb over to reach Enakhra. Neither requirement has been removed from the in-game quest journal, despite no longer being needed. fi:Enakhra's Lament nl:Enakhra's Lament Category:Mahjarrat Category:Wikia Game Guides quests